Disliked filings
by Unafraidpast
Summary: This is a Nova diary.She has a problem with her feelings. She's afraid of them, so she decides to write them out.
1. Chapter 1 It's not a diary!

If ya find it or something… just do not read it! And this is my privacy in there, so you do not bleed it.

Entry: 1

14.12. My room

Okay make no mistake. This is not a diary ... and so actually it is. Who I want to cheat? But I'm definitely not one of that hysterical girls with problems of a personal nature. No. Actually, I don't know why I write this. Maybe I'm a little bit lost. Antauri says that I should be able to show all my feelings. Not just anger. And I'm trying. Really hard, but it's not as easy as it seems. I mean, I'm a warrior, right? I can't be too sensitive. I can never fully show my emotions, because ... someone could use them against me, and true is , that a little bit scared of this. I mean showing emotions. I'm just not like that girl. I'm not that girl. They all think that I have affection for Sparx. Maybe they are right, I don't really know. I'm too torn to know. But even if I somehow actually in love with him, it doesn't change anything. As I wrote I am warrior and I can't ...

Yeah, what I can't?

Maybe Antauri is right, maybe this is my problem? I'm scared and I can't control it. For the first time in my life. And you, dear diary, you make me hate my feelings even more.

~ Nova


	2. Chapter 2

Entry: 3

20.12.

08: 22 p.m Main room

_So yesterday I bought gifts. With Sparx. He really surprised me. I mean, he behaved like ... well, like a gentleman. Like anti-Sparx. But actually it doesn't bother me, it was a nice change._

_Now I'm sitting in the main room. I am a little bored. The guys intend to integrate movie, yet Otto connected equipment. And Chiro looking for Gibson, I have no idea where he could go. Well ... Anyway this day was busy, I'm finished. There's nothing wrong has happened, but I and Antauri had a training session for four hours. I never thought I'd ever had enough of exercise, and here a surprise! At the moment I have enough. Probably I need some rest. Ok. I need a minute ... um ... Chiro and JinMay quarreled. I'm not exactly sure about what and probably don't even want to know, but Jin came out of his room, slamming the door. I was surprised again._

_Something about two minutes ago Chiro and Gibson returned. Gibson was in a toy store. Wait! What? Yeah, in toy store! I'm surprised for the third time in two days, it's a little too much for me. So, in sum, Sparx behaves like a gentleman, Gibson goes to the toy store, Chiro had argue with JinMay, and now Antauri making popcorn. Only Otto remained normal. In any case, here we go watch a movie. And it is a felony. Now I'm out._

_Entry: 4_

_20.12 Still main room_

_11:48 p.m_

_Well, I fell asleep on the couch watching TV. I can't even remember when. When I woke up a hero's of the film girlfriend has just been kidnapped. By the way, she's ugly. No, seriously. When I opened my eyes I was lying on Gibson and Otto. Funny, Gibson was also asleep. No wonder why, he doesn't like such films. Otto and Sparx, as always, staring at the TV screen as if they were hypnotized. But I'm not going for that. When the movie was over, Sparx took my hand and began to dance with me. I was so surprised and tired that I forgot to be angry. Now I know that tomorrow I'm going to kill him._

_Xmass until four days. The entire super-robot is decorated with lights, mistletoe, and things of that type. Otto took care of it. Hey Santa, what you bring me this year? You know what, I probably don't want you to fulfill what I want. And do I really want this? I'm twisted. _


	3. Chapter 3

Entry: 3

20.12.

08: 22 p.m Main room

_So yesterday I bought gifts. With Sparx. He really surprised me. I mean, he behaved like ... well, like a gentleman. Like anti-Sparx. But actually it doesn't bother me, it was a nice change._

_Now I'm sitting in the main room. I am a little bored. The guys intend to integrate movie, yet Otto connected equipment. And Chiro looking for Gibson, I have no idea where he could go. Well ... Anyway this day was busy, I'm finished. There's nothing wrong has happened, but I and Antauri had a training session for four hours. I never thought I'd ever had enough of exercise, and here a surprise! At the moment I have enough. Probably I need some rest. Ok. I need a minute ... um ... Chiro and JinMay quarreled. I'm not exactly sure about what and probably don't even want to know, but Jin came out of his room, slamming the door. I was surprised again._

_Something about two minutes ago Chiro and Gibson returned. Gibson was in a toy store. Wait! What? Yeah, in toy store! I'm surprised for the third time in two days, it's a little too much for me. So, in sum, Sparx behaves like a gentleman, Gibson goes to the toy store, Chiro had argue with JinMay, and now Antauri making popcorn. Only Otto remained normal. In any case, here we go watch a movie. And it is a felony. Now I'm out._

_Entry: 4_

_20.12 Still main room_

_11:48 p.m_

_Well, I fell asleep on the couch watching TV. I can't even remember when. When I woke up a hero's of the film girlfriend has just been kidnapped. By the way, she's ugly. No, seriously. When I opened my eyes I was lying on Gibson and Otto. Funny, Gibson was also asleep. No wonder why, he doesn't like such films. Otto and Sparx, as always, staring at the TV screen as if they were hypnotized. But I'm not going for that. When the movie was over, Sparx took my hand and began to dance with me. I was so surprised and tired that I forgot to be angry. Now I know that tomorrow I'm going to kill him._

_Xmass until four days. The entire super-robot is decorated with lights, mistletoe, and things of that type. Otto took care of it. Hey Santa, what you bring me this year? You know what, I probably don't want you to fulfill what I want. And do I really want this? I'm twisted. _


End file.
